User talk:Diana lover
Lordranged7 (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Edits Next time, please make sure to change the name of the image before uploading it. The current ones are unsatisfactory. Energy ''X'' 11:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Images My guess is Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Pancham's Arm Thrust. I think. Energy ''X'' 13:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, some notes aren't exactly needed. Besides, you should talk to him rather than me to settle the dispute, to see what you did wrong. Energy ''X'' 09:58, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Please don't add info that you can't back up properly. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Smiling Magearna Hey there. The pic you added to Magearna's page of Smiling Magearna. Can you please tell me where you got that picture from? — User:Icy Flasher (talk) 19:43, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Litten Thanks for notifying me about the page! The user has been taken care of.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC) The user is already blocked when you sent me a message earlier.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:06, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:Amelia I have fixed it. Just wondering, why can't you edit the page anymore?--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:31, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Aha, the protection is going to expire tomorrow, just to let you know.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:36, June 3, 2016 (UTC) You can replace the #*code* with another color code. I don't know remember all the codes, some are on this page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:47, June 3, 2016 (UTC) I have fixed the issue on Azumarill's page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 06:27, June 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:05, June 21, 2016 (UTC) It has already been fixed by Energy X, you need to close it by using |}.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Edits I appreciate that you added the anime images. Just make sure they are named properly; in the case of XY026, they need to be named "XY026 #.jpg" rather than "xy026 #.jpg" (where # is the number of image). Energy ''X'' 09:29, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that was unusual. I guess it was someone that I have blocked recently and that person took offense to that. As if he couldn't simply leave a message on my talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 08:05, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Re:Valerie Where did you see that?--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:36, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, that's weird. By the way, leave those 'new' episode galleries to me. I will fill them up eventually.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) If you really want to place images in the episode galleries, replace the small XY images with yours from earlier episodes up untill XY047 I believe. I will handle the new episode ones.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon If you want to know what Pokémon you are this week, enter here. Today is the last day to enter. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:17, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Reply You have done it right.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:14, October 7, 2016 (UTC) No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:53, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Re:Guzma Aha, I am going to fix it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:45, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Wait Was it actually a live stream on YouTube? Because I was watching the episodes live just now since I know how to watch TV Tokyo live. I don't think anything else except for a live stream would exist on YouTube because they just aired. PokémonGamer 10:46, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Will do if not already. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::One would have to search the series name on Zap2it to see. As for the actual episode itself, the Pokémon anime has never aired a dub episode on the same day as the Japanese one, unless it was ever leaked, which it has not. PokémonGamer 12:01, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Sun & Moon is listed under XY&Z. As of now, there is no information about the dubs of SM003 or SM004. However, the is a typo where "adventure" is misspelled as "adventuer" on the episode title. PokémonGamer 12:08, November 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah, I know how to watch the raw episodes on Hulu in higher quality. PokémonGamer 04:02, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Also, the page is locked so I myself and users with lower status on the wiki's staff as well as regular users can't edit it. You'll need to ask a Content Moderator or someone with any other higher user group status if you want an edit to be made. Though I normally don't do the Pokémon summaries, I do try to find certain pages with Missing Image sometimes, in order to upload images for those pages, or uploading higher quality images. PokémonGamer 18:02, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Reply You can add the information yourself to the pages instead of telling me, it will be easier that way.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:41, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I Love Pokemon moon. What's ur starter type/ name? Mine's Litten and a fire type. -ShadowEevee139 Holidays Merry Christmas, Diana!--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:20, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Original colour aka shiny magearna How in the world did you get the pokedex info for Original Colour Magearna? And can you get it in the game? Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 05:17, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Ok, thanks (dang...) Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 08:27, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:James' Mareanie I have no idea if it is true actually, I haven't seen the episode yet (same for the other Sun & Moon episodes except the first two). Altough, I don't think we should add it yet, it might be that Mareanie just likes James a lot.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:49, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Reply I have fixed the page and blocked the user.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) You could use this page as an example for the list for the page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:29, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit I approve of this edit. Maybe you could continue doing this stuff for the future episodes? Energy ''X'' 14:00, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Reply Then create it, with the appropriate infoboxes and navboxes. Not like I know anything about it. Energy ''X'' 15:33, May 6, 2017 (UTC) References Fixed now. Energy ''X'' 10:26, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Images When uploading an image, please categorise it. Go to the image pages and place the appropriate category, like this one. Energy ''X'' 08:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Good. Just keep that in mind, when uploading so many images, to categorise them. If you don't know which category to apply, just ask. Energy ''X'' 09:04, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Reply I was busy these days. That'll change soon, one of these days. Energy ''X'' 09:11, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Personality About your question, if you mean any recurring Pokémon (that is somewhat related to the storyline), the personality can be added. It is just that other Pokémon shouldn't have personality section. What would you even write to pages of other Pokémon, anyway? It may confuse readers why some pages have and others have not, if there is no pattern to it. Just saying some people have added a section to Clair's Dragonair (anime) page. But what would be added to, say, Clair's Kingdra (anime)? Wouldn't by certain logic that page also have a personality section, even if not much of its personality was shown, even? Energy ''X'' 07:48, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Seems like Energy X already has answered your question.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:53, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Edit Why are you removing the | character from here? All images would have captions, sooner or later. Energy ''X'' 21:36, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Re:Marowak It's not on any of the sites that host videos for the episodes online. I just watched it on Japanese television, but I don't have a download of it as it only just aired minutes ago. PokémonGamer 10:35, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:Dusk Lycanroc If the Pokénchi clip shows that, then that's good enough to add. I watched the TV Tokyo Pokénchi program yesterday (or today, depending on what your time zone is), and yeah I remembered. And the previewing clips on Pokénchi aren't officially known as "second previews", the only "preview" as it is termed officially is the 30 second one shown at the end of an episode. It's just a silly term used by YouTube people who do not have a single clue what the source of the preview clip is that they're even talking about. I've seen the Japanese fandom always call it the "Pokénchi preview". PokémonGamer 04:13, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:Dusk Lycanroc Yeah I know since I was the one who added the Dusk Form to the Lycanroc template and I saw the Pokénchi myself.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :Saw the message on Lordranged7's talk page, though the image names here are already a rule and vandalism is already a rule too. PokémonGamer 13:10, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Re:Galleries Most of the rules for images also implies for the galleries, so there is no need to have a seperate policy for them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:28, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Reply Yes, I remember seeing a Herderrier when the episode was airing (which is always when I watch an episode) and I am able to legally access the latest episodes through the hulu.jp service. PokémonGamer 16:30, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Reply A warning has been issued to them. Energy ''X'' 15:19, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thnx for leaving a messgae on my board. No, I don't datamine, I just look at the Japanese trailers to get info. Some of the others that aren't in the trailers like Spritzee and Shuppet are by other people.TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:00, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Thx for leaving a message on my board! nice! Maybe if we get access to US and UM page again, we can add that!TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:34, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Page What page are you referring to for "the source protection"? Energy ''X'' 17:18, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Well here, I've removed that protection. Energy ''X'' 10:47, November 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Interesting they did that. But no, we didn't do that for previous games. Energy ''X'' 09:58, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Confirmed episodes Those episodes have long since been confirmed, just that no one added them. They've been added. PokémonGamer 16:28, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Pokedex Sprites i want help you but i cant find sprites with other generations Reply I guess that is some sort of proof. Though if I remember, the gender was revealed earlier in the episode she debuted in, but I could be wrong. Energy ''X'' 10:54, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Thanks for the heads up, the user has been blocked.-- Reply It has been taken care of. Next time, just contact a VSTF member if an admin isn't online, we can't be online 24/7.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:21, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Tournament Hello! It's me TheWikiOddish. We are running a little bit low on participants for our upcoming Showdown Tournament and I wanted to ask if you want to join! It would be a BIG help so that we can even out the amount of people we get into this tournament, so please consider leaving a message on my talk board saying if your in or not. The tournament will start February and I hope you get this message. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:02, January 26, 2019 (UTC) User Did you mean User:Systariansrule2024? His page has been deleted. Energy ''X'' 17:40, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Image If you have a better image, you can upload over it. Energy ''X'' 12:40, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Fixed Error is fixed. Thanks for the reminder. TheWikiOddish (talk) 16:07, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Impidimp Impidimp is only male and it evolves twice. So yeah, that is all of them. Mozart999 (talk) 10:25, November 25, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, hopefully that helps answer your question because I haven't seen a single female. Travjt (W• • ) } Big Nate Wiki We’ve been looking for some fellow inactive users to come back to the Big Nate Wiki, and see how much it has changed! It would be fantastic if you could come take a visit! --TheAmazingCrafter (talk) 00:15, January 12, 2020 (UTC)TheAmazingCrafter Hi, I’ve been occupied by three other wikis I actively contribute to, and Pokémon wiki is more or less a leisure based one for me. Too busy to get invested into Big Nate again since it has dwindled in quality...—User: Diana lover— Images When uploading images, please categorize them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 08:37, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Hello Hi Diana lover, you seen Miraculous Ladybug? LaylaWinx555 (talk) 19:04, February 5, 2020 (UTC)